


Notice

by LesbianKJ



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, First Impressions, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Reyna notices Drew





	Notice

Reyna didn't know why but the girl wearing the skinny jeans, black boots, and a shirt that hung off her left shoulder caught her attention. She wasn't at all dressed for battle and she definitely didn't look like she had been in one. Instead, the girl looked as if she had spent the day at the mall. The Praetor also noticed that the girl was alone, the campers were avoiding her like the plague. It's probably was what made her curious in the first place.

Reyna mused over the benefits and cons of going over there to talk to the girl when said girl looked up and made eye-contact with her. The world seemed to pause at that moment before quickly resuming as the girl smirked and looked away. Another moment passed as Reyna tried to registered what happened. For once she was stumped and unsure on what to do.

"Reyna!"

The Roman turned her head to see Annabeth walking her way. Reyna inwardly cursed herself for sidetracking. She was here to discuss the damages of her camp and what the Greeks could do to help. The mysterious, beautiful girl could wait for later. 


End file.
